Over the years many apparatus have been devised to clamp or grip a burning log thereby allowing a user to move the log without direct contact with the embers. Typically, prior gripping and clamping tools require the use of two hands and a significant strength to apply a sufficient opposing gripping or clamping force against a log to allow a user to clamp, lift and carry the log an adequate distance. Also, although a simple shovel may be used instead to scoop under the log the shovel may also inadvertently scoop up ashes or the log may easily roll off the shovel. It is often a desire for those standing around a camp fire, fireplace or fire pit to rearrange the logs within the fire while minimizing the amount of ash disturbed and released into the air. Although pokers and tongs have been devised that may be utilized to push and pull logs, use of prior pokers and tongs typically stir up ashes and increase the amount of ash rising up in the thermal draft. Further, the tongs require a significant force from two hands to compress the tongs and apply a gripping force on the tong arms.
Additionally, although shovels and pokers have been used in the past to move burning logs, use of the shovel or poker requires an undesirable pushing motion to move the logs. Also, once the burning log is gripped with a tong or scooped with a shovel, both a lifting and balancing of the log is required. Further, the pushing and lifting may require an undesirable bending or back twisting motion by the user. There is accordingly a need for a fire pit tool that may be pulled towards the user to hook a log and then twisted to engage the log for lifting. A preferred tool may allow a user to lift and rearrange logs without significantly disturbing the remaining logs on the fire. There is a further need for a tool that is operable by the user in an up-right or standing position that also allows the user to both hook and lift a burning log.